Polka Palace Party
" | image = Polka-Palace-Party.png | number = Season 1, Episode 14 | code = 114 | airdate = September 21, 2005 | snack = Strawberries at Uniqua's house | genre = Polka | writer = McPaul Smith | director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Polka Palace Party | previous = "The Quest for the Flying Rock" | next = "Surf's Up" }} "Polka Palace Party" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Wormans *Sherman *Horses *Pal *Old Paint *Harvey *Herman "Tyrone is a cowboy polka musician. Tuba in tow, he's on his way to the Cheyenne Polka Palace, to play at Herman the Worman's surprise birthday party. Along the way, he meets more musical cow-pokes - Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin - and helps them out of some jams while simultaneously forming a band. Will they get to Cheyenne in time to rock the house, polka-style?" Tyrone is in the backyard, on his porch, carrying a tuba. He sings "Tuba Polka" and introduces himself to the viewer as Cowboy Tyrone. He holds up his tuba and Sherman the Worman bounces out of it. Tyrone introduces Sherman to the viewer, and explains that it is Sherman's brother Herman's birthday. He is going to Cheyenne, Wyoming to give Herman a surprise party in the polka palace. The backyard transforms into a sandy western landscape. Tyrone walks until he comes to a canyon. He see a cowboy playing drums on a raft in the river. Tyrone tries to get his attention, but the cowboy didn't heard him. A cowgirl in a white hat carrying a clarinet is hanging from a branch sticking out of the canyon. Tyrone runs under her and she falls into his tuba. The cowgirl gets out and introduces herself as Cowgirl Uniqua, a clarinet player. Tyrone asks Uniqua if she would like to play the polka at the polka palace, and Uniqua replies by telling him that her favorite music is the polka. She tells him she will play her clarinet while singing "Got to Love the Clarinet". The two come to the river ans they see the same cowboy on the raft that Tyrone saw before. Then they heard a sound coming from a horse stable. The three horses in the stable (Pal, Old Paint, and Harvey) do not listen to their owner telling them it is feeding time and run away from him. Tyrone blew his tuba and the horses stop running. Tyrone and Uniqua tell the horses' owner, Cowboy Pablo, that they will assist him. The three sing "Feeding Time" as the horses go to their meals and begin eating. Pablo thanks Uniqua and Tyrone. Tyrone asks Pablo if he would like to play the polka with Uniqua and him at the polka palace, and Pablo tells him that he will. They come to a stream. They see the same cowboy playing the drums on the raft, floating on the river. They yell to him, asking if he could give them a ride, but the cowboy cannot hear them over the loud sounds he is making on the drums. They play their instruments and get the cowboy's attention. He realized that he is floating on the river and yells for help to stop his raft. Pablo uses a rope to grab the raft and bring it to land. The cowboy thanks them and introduces himself as Cowboy Austin. He invites them on to the raft. Tyrone asks Austin if he would like to play the polka at the polka palace party, and Austin says he will. They sing "Oh My Sherman" until they come to the start of a waterfall. Tyrone tells the others to jump off of the raft and on to the land on the count of three while putting Sherman in his cowboy hat. He counts to three and they all jump. The instruments are left behind and fall down the river. The instrument players are disappointed and walk to the polka palace. When they enter the palace, they see many Wormans. They also see their instruments on the stage. They run up to the stage. Sherman's brother, Herman, enters. Everyone yells "Surprise!" The band begins playing and sing "Worman Polka". Herman is excited. Tyrone's stomach growls. Pablo asks if the sound was his tuba. Tyrone tells him that it was just his stomach and Uniqua invites the boys to her house for strawberries. The polka palace transforms back into the backyard as the children sing the end song. They run into Uniqua's house for a snack. Tyrone opens the previously closed door and shouts "Yip, yip, yip, yip!" *Uniqua - Cowgirl Uniqua *Pablo - Cowboy Pablo *Tyrone - Cowboy Tyrone *Austin - Cowboy Austin *"Tuba Polka" *"Got to Love the Clarinet" *"Feeding Time" *"Oh My Sherman" * This is the first episode to have music written by both Evan Lurie and Douglas Wieselman. All earlier episodes only had music written by one of them. es:La fiesta del palacio de la Polka pt-br:Uma Banda Diferente Category:Episodes Category:Season 1